


Talk

by hllfire



Series: Skyjacks One-shots [1]
Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, also dref and gable's friendship could be everything we ever needed, dref stutters, i love dref even if i know what happens to him i wont stop loving that nervous dandy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: "Among the people who occasionally stared at Gable was Dref, watching carefully the fallen angel through the light of the moon, making Gable look even more ethereal than they already did. The physician's eyes sparked for a moment, as they always did when they thought about the amount of knowledge he could get if he just managed to help Gable remember their roots. His eyes darted to the fallen angel's back for a moment, knowing that under the jacket that they usually wore, the scars of their missing wings were there, still giving Gable the reminder of who they used to be, even if the fallen angel didn't remember much about their previous life before turning mortal."
Relationships: Gable & Dref Wormwood
Series: Skyjacks One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a small idea that I had while listening to the Skyjacks podcast and I needed to write it down because I think Dref and Gable could be really good friends. This is supposed to happen during episode 14 after Dref uses his necromancy on Gable. I hope y'all like it!

The wind was strong that night, the cold of winter making it feel as if shards of ice were cutting the skin of the crew little by little as the Uhuru sailed through the clouds. Still, Gable didn't seem to be bothered by it, their eyes staring into the dark horizon but not seeing anything in front of them as their thoughts swirled wildly in their head. Their white hair blew with the wind, making the few people that were still awake at the Uhuru distracted by its movement for a while: everything about Gable seemed to catch everyone's attention, from their height to the grace that accompanied their every movement and their every other aspect. 

Among the people who occasionally stared at Gable was Dref, watching carefully the fallen angel through the light of the moon, making Gable look even more ethereal than they already did. The physician's eyes sparked for a moment, as they always did when they thought about the amount of knowledge he could get if he just managed to help Gable remember their roots. His eyes darted to the fallen angel's back for a moment, knowing that under the jacket that they usually wore, the scars of their missing wings were there, still giving Gable the reminder of who they _used to be_ , even if the fallen angel didn't remember much about their previous life before turning mortal.

Dref would be lying if he said he wasn't fascinated by them, even if he still pitied Gable for having to deal with these scars and the pain they caused. Sometimes he felt bad about how much he just wanted to understand Gable's nature, neglecting to understand Gable themselves. His curious side sometimes tended to be cold: he wanted to understand _this_ and _that_ , no matter what happened along the way. His experiences with necromancy were a good example of this. But Gable was now somewhat close to him, he couldn't just not care about what happened to them while he tried to understand more of their divine nature. He couldn't just not care when Gable felt pain because he wanted to understand them.

In the moonlight, Dref saw the swift movement of Gable's head turning, their eyes looking directly at the physician, as if they knew he was there all this time. He frowned as he noticed how tired Gable seemed to be with just that one look, it wasn't like them to show how tired they were — or at least admitting they were tired —, so that made Dref get slightly worried about them. With another swift gesture of their head, Gable asked Dref to come closer, and he obliged, not seeing why he shouldn't. His eyes looked at the horizon as he felt small by Gable's side, his hands starting to move nervously before he could cross his arms, protecting himself from the cold.

"Are- are you okay?" he asked, his voice almost being totally carried by the strong wind. He dared to look at Gable for a moment, seeing their eyes looking vague, as if they weren't really there. "You look… tired."

"I'm fine." Gable's soothing voice spoke, making Dref look away quickly, swallowing his own spit. He could see they were lying. 

"You sh-should be sleeping. We're on course and wuh-won't nnn-need to… to change it so soon." Dref started moving back and forth, his whole body becoming more nervous, afraid he could make Gable mad by saying the wrong thing, but incapable of stop his own mouth. 

That made Gable smile, their eyes finally focused on something — this _something_ being Dref. They raised their hand a bit, holding Dref's shoulder lightly, making him jump but not move away from Gable's touch. 

"Thanks for the worry, but I'm fine." Gable said again, this time with a small smile on their lips. Dref looked up at them, a frown still on his face.

"You're not." he didn't stutter or hesitate this time while speaking, making Gable's eyes widen a small bit. There was a harshness inside the physician's eyes, but not a bad one. It was concern, and maybe a bit of offense for being treated as if he couldn't see Gable's state. "Yh-you look _so tired_ right nnn-now."

Gable stared at Dref for a moment before turning their face away, the expression on their face growing harder as they slid their hand away from his shoulder.

"I think you should be the one getting some rest, Dref." Gable's voice turned somber, warning Dref to leave. The man didn't move a muscle. "I'm perfectly fine. Why won't you take a look at Orimar?"

"Because he's not th-the one who seems to need my help at the moment." Dref's voice was weak, but it was enough for Gable to listen and turn his eyes to the man again. This time, Dref was the one who weren't looking at Gable.

They stood there in silence for a moment, staring at the horizon while the Uhuru kept on going through the skies. 

"I can't sleep."

"Wh-What?"

"The memories that came back when you used your magic on me…" Gable looked at the physician with their eyes looking as tired as before, if not more. "They won't let me sleep. The _pain_ , the _fire_ , they keep… They keep coming back whenever I close my eyes..." 

Dref swallowed, feeling slightly guilty for the fallen angel's state. He stood there, trying to work out what he could do to help them in that moment, seeing the silent ask for help in Gable's eyes. They were hurting, and Dref needed to soothe the pain. Once he didn't say anything, Gable sighed and looked away, feeling stupid for saying something.

"Forget what I said-" 

"Let's ttt-talk then." Dref caught Gable's attention again, frowning as he saw the man sit down on a random box that was around them and pointing at another nearby box. "I cuh-can keep you company."

"But you need to rest."

"So do you." Dref shrugged. "Bu-but since you won't hear my advice, ww-we can stay here and talk. Try to ma-make you feel better." 

Gable stared at him, tried to find something to say that would make Dref give up his idea, but the shine in his eyes told them that the man wouldn't give up so easily. They smiled tiredly, sitting heavily on the other box and crossed their arms. Something inside of them warmed up as they saw the determination in Dref's actions to try and make Gable feel better. It was his job after all, to tend to the Uhuru's crew, but they knew that he genuinely wanted to help. They felt slightly better just by that, knowing that there was someone there who wanted to help them.

"Then I guess we talk…"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments so I know what you thought!


End file.
